TWO WORLDS MEET
by RainySun
Summary: What if the pevensies and harry potter crossover? and another character that has the same problem as harry scar family In HP 5 and after narnia 2. Reviewwwww read author's note
1. New Ally

TWO WORLDS MEET

In the dining room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place the Order of the Phoenix were talking about a new ally.

Lupin stood up and said – A new ally has been discovered.

The room fell silent then a man spoke

Who is this new ally?-asked Sirius.

The children of Mr. Pevensie-answered Lupin- Mr. Pevensie was a great auror but one night he found himself in a trap and the Death Eaters arrived and murdered him. The Order get to the place he was murdered but to late. Meanwhile, his muggle wife is sick. She is in the muggle hospital. The children are staying with professor Kirke a great wizard and friend of Dumbledore. It is said that they have discovered another World named Narnia a country with talking beasts and much more. They have gone two times now. We are sure that Voldemort-many people gasped at the name- is seeking this ally and wants to conquer that World too. I suppose that Dumbledore is with them right now and tonight they will arrive.

What are their names?- Mrs. Weasley asked.

Peter is the oldest, Susan next to oldest, Edmund is next, and Lucy is last. They have not yet attend Hogwarts and are delayed in their education but they will start it as the age they have.-Lupin said

Meanwhile in the professor's house he was waking up the Pevensies.

Children wake up- he said loudly.

What is it professor?- asked Susan

Come all of you- he answered

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy followed the professor to his study and found a man like the professor's age with very funny robes.

Good day to you or must I say good night


	2. Magic?

Thanks a lot to LoverSinger12!! well chapter 2 is up

Two worlds meet

Good night, sir- Peter said

This is...-professor Kirke start

Please, Diggory I want to introduce myself- the man turned to the children- I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Wizardry?Witchcarft? No it can't be, it's impossible- Susan said

But you have meet magic before, don't you?-Dumbledore asked

Oh, it's like Narnia- Lucy said quickly putting a hand on her mouth

No child, we have different kind of magic. Now I think you're Lucy, the kindheart and faithful one-he turned to Edmund-you are the troblemaking but trustworthy too and you are Susan, the beautiful and logical one.-heput eyes on Peter and said-You're Peter, the brave and loyal.

You describe them well, Albus-professor Kirke said

Oh, I've meet children like them before-

Now childre you will go with professor Dumbledor so go on and get your things-

The children went and returned with their things, said good-bye to the professor and leave with the man.The man, Dumbledore walked with prudence in the road. The children were close together that they could hear their breathing.

Were do you think he is leading us?-Lucy broke the silence

Maybe to a secret portal- Edmund said

Hush,he stopped-Peter and Susan said

Dumbledore had stopped in front of an ordinary bottle, then he said to the children-Put a hand in one part of the bottle and don't let go.

They did as they were told and Dumbledore start counting "One, two, three".They felt as if they were flying. Peter was to shocked to do anything. Susan screamed. Edmund stared amazed. And Lucy was with a big smile. Then Dumbledore said "Let go" "What?" the four yelled. Dumbledore repeated "Trust me, let go".Once again they did as they were told.They landed on a falt area. They were so surprised to say anything.

Come- Dumbledore said

They walked to a lonely street and turned right. In the left was a line of houses. On the right an ordinary park.

Read this and repeated it on your mind- Dumbledore said, handing a piece of paper to the children.

_"The Order of the Phoenix may be found on Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London"_

The four of them looked at the houses. There were the numbers "10, 11, 13". There wasn't number twelve.

Sir...-Susan start

Do what I told you- he said

The four of them repeated what they've read. Suddenly there was a noise. Then houses "11 and 13" began to separete and a door appeared.

Quick- Dumbledore ordered. He knocked on the door. Then the door opened and a woman appeared.

Ohh, finally- the woman said-Dumbledore, an honor as always-

Thank you, Molly. Now could you show these children their rooms- he replied

Of course, Dumbledore-she said- Oh the meeting has started-

I see. How are Harry and Melanie?-

They are fine. Thin but fine. They are talking with Ron and Hermione. Well they...-but she was cut off by a shout from upstairs.

"We were the ones that saw him come back"- a boy's voice erupted

"We were stuck in that house for a month. Without news"-a girl's voice now shouted

Well they seemed fine- the woman said

I knew it would happen. Well good-bye children. I hope to see you at Hogwarts.-Dumbledore turned and went through a door.

Come.I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way. There is a group of children like your age. You can meet in dinner-

They went up the stairs and then stopped. "Boys right door, Girls left door- she said- I'll come to fetch you for dinner. I must go" and with that she went downstairs. The cchildren looked at one another and then entered their rooms.


	3. AN READ PLEASE

HELLO GUYSS

HELLO GUYSS

I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT A HAVE HAD A VERY BUSY TIME. BUTT I SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT TWO WORLDS MEET IS DISCONTINUED BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE ONE SIMILAR WITH A FEW CHANGES TITLE IS "WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE" WAIT FORIT IN A FEW DAYS

LOVE,

FROM:

NARNIABELIEVER


End file.
